


Yes, I Would:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Chocolate Covered Strawberry/Chocolate Covered Strawberries, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sons, Valentine's Day, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-31 18:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was surprised that Steve confessed his real feelings to Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Yes, I Would:

*Summary: Danny was surprised that Steve confessed his real feelings to Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams hated Valentine’s Day, Cause his past relationships, & his marriage to Rachel ended up in disaster, so he avoids the holiday all together, except celebrating with his children, Charlie, & Grace.

 

But when it comes to his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, He knows that he can’t get hurt by him. He also could trust him without hesitation. The Blond was feeling so attracted to hunky man, He didn’t know what to do about it. He hopes that the brunette felt the same way.

 

On Valentine’s Day, He was surprised to see a note from Steve to meet him at his spot, & he decided to take the risk, & meet him there. The Shorter Man thinks that his wishes will come true, & he wanted it so badly.

 

When he got there, He found a blanket all set up, with chilled wine, chocolate covered strawberries, & Steve was there with his guitar too. “Hello, Danno, Happy Valentine’s Day”, as he went to greet him. He kisses him sweetly on the lips, Both men had smiles on their faces.

 

The Five-O Commander led him to the blanket, & they sat down. He handed him a glass of wine, & enjoyed their special evening. “I want to sing you a song, Okay ?”, Danny nodded, & indicated for him to go ahead, wanting to hear the song so badly.

 

He sang his song so beautiful, & it brought tears to Danny’s eyes, as he listened to it. He composed himself, as Steve took his face into his hands, & said this to him, with such love, & conviction. He never being in love with the loudmouth detective, as he was at that moment. 

 

“I am in love with you, Danny, I had been at the beginning, Would you be mine ?”, Steve confessed, & kissed him sweetly. Danny thought he heard his heart sing, as Steve said this to him, as they were composing themselves, as they looked at each other.

 

“Yes, I would, I am in love with you too, Steve, I had been in love with you, & always will”, The Blond said with a smile. Steve was happy to hear it, & they cuddled, & snuggled, as they enjoyed their evening together, & celebrate their first Valentine’s Day as a couple.

 

The End.


End file.
